smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Junior's Revenge!
Junior's Revenge is the 686th Episode of SML Movies. Synopsis Fed up of Bowser's intensely mean attitude, Bowser Junior decides to take revenge on him. Plot The episode starts off with Junior playing WarioWare Gold on his Nintendo 3DS. Then, all of a sudden Bowser comes and yells at him, "JUNIOR!!! DID YOU CLEAN THE TOILET!?", Junior nodded at him in response. Bowser smacks him with his belt in response back to him. Junior didn't cry nor ran away he just yelled at him saying, "DAD! WHAT ON EARTH IS WRONG WITH YOU! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?", Bowser says that was for his pleasure and joy. Junior, in a swift movement, grabs the belt and smacks it hardly on Bowser. "HOW DO YOU FEEL HUH!?", Junior sarcastically and scolded at Bowser. Bowser felt the intense pain from the belt. He told Junior to stop it. Junior said, "Ok", in response. Later at lunch, Chef Pee Pee gives the bowl to Junior and Bowser (But, the chair does not show Bowser.). Junior yells to know where Bowser is. Junior lies by saying he is sleeping. After he was done, he chucked Bowser's bowl into the garbage can, in which later Chef Pee Pee takes it out to throw away. When Bowser came to the table, he noticed the bowl was missing. He questioned Junior and he replied that he threw away his bowl in the trash and now it was too late because Chef Pee Pee was taking the trash out. Bowser says that he is such an ungrateful son and is about to smack him until Junior reacted enough and punched his face. Bowser was traumatized and runs to his room with: a non-breakable belt, a football helmet and a bully-proof vest. He comes down and mocks Junior that he can't bully him now. But, Junior actually wore and held the same weapon and armour as he did. Bowser wants a truce, and so did Junior, but Junior shocked him with a hidden shock wrist. The next day, Bowser wakes up in a boiling pot and screamed when he woke up. He managed to break the glass lid. Chef Pee Pee was upset and yelled at him for his stupidity for sleeping in a pot. Bowser blames Junior but, Chef Pee Pee can't handle anymore of this and tells him to pack up. Bowser thinks Chef Pee Pee woke up in the wrong side of the bed. After he packed up, Chef Pee Pee drives him to a park and tells him he's gonna live there like a hobo till the chef thinks he's learnt his lesson. He drives back home and it turns out, Chef Pee Pee telling Bowser to pack up and make him live in a park like a hobo was told by Junior so that he will never bother him again. Transcript Junior's Revenge!/Transcript Characters *Bowser *Bowser Junior *Chef Pee Pee *Charleyyy (cameo) Trivia *This episode shows that Junior has reached his fed up level to the max. *A new series, Bowser's Stupid Survival is a continuation where Bowser tries to live without Chef Pee Pee or Junior **This series is a tribute to the Chef Pee Pee Quits! Series. *The episodes after this episode, will still have Bowser, proving that the episode, as well the series, is not canon. *This is the only episode where Chef Pee Pee and Junior REALLY team up. *This episode is very infamous for Junior being a psycho to his dad (In which, some fans wanted for so long).